


We Should Have Each Other to Tea, Huh?

by walkingthetightrope



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingthetightrope/pseuds/walkingthetightrope
Summary: A little smutty birthday gift of a ficlet. Timmy is awoken in a rather pleasant manner. The idea jumped into my head and I had to run with it. Hope you enjoy :) Written speedily and un-betaed.





	We Should Have Each Other to Tea, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalPea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPea/gifts).



> Title is from 'The Lovecats' by The Cure. It's a good song. And Timmy is so wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretty ;)

"What the...?!"

Timmy was jolted from fitful dreaming to overwhelming consciousness at the feel of warm wetness where he really hadn’t expected it.

The frankly ginormous lump under his quilt hummed in amusement as it took his length a fraction deeper, prompting Timmy to bite his lip, moaning as his brain finally caught up with his body. He grabbed the ruffled mess of blonde hair with one hand and dragged it up for a bruising kiss, revelling in the comforting weight of _man_ on top of him.

" _Armieee_ " he sighed, gazing up in wonder and brushing a curl off his own face. His current bed hairstyle was a crazed, matted crown atop his head. He needed a haircut but well, Armie was kinda fond of pulling it and he kinda liked it too. Maybe kinda a lot. "You're not meant to..."

Armie pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh, T, let me take care of you."

A glint of confusion was still present in Timmy’s eyes but he couldn’t help but acquiesce, grinning his dorky, horny Timmy grin before shrugging and throwing his head back against the pillows in defeat.

"There's my good boy." Armie pushed the quilt off the pair of them as he returned south to that gorgeous cock. He knew how much it turned Timmy on to see exactly what he was up to.

He spent what felt like hours worshipping his beautiful boy with his tongue. Teasingly licking around the head, sucking on the tip, taking him eye-wateringly deep whilst looking Timmy in the eyes in a way which should have been illegal. Armie was an expert in drawing out out this exquisite torment, intermittently ignoring Tim's cock entirely and paying his balls some much needed, sloppy attention. 

Armie edged him relentlessly until he was "so close Armie, so _fucking_ close." Timmy was captivating like this; achingly hard and everything a wet, delicious mess of saliva and precome. The sounds Timmy was making, mewling and cursing beneath him, made his own hardness throb with the need for attention. There would be time for that sooner or later, once his Timmy was well and truly seen to.

He could have happily spent all night with his face there, breathing in Timmy's scent, losing himself in the weight of cock on his tongue. But he wouldn’t be so cruel as to make it last that long. This time, at least.

Eventually he took pity and threw Timmy's lightly fuzzed, creamy thighs over his shoulders. His thumbs nestled into arse cheeks and gently coaxed them apart, tongue dipping in to lap at his hole. Once he had Timmy pliant and open, he started to eagerly fuck into him with his tongue. The moans became strung out screams above him. So much stimulation but not. Quite. Enough. 

The second Armie's huge hand surrounded Timmy's cock and slid along the length of it once, twice, it was all over. Timmy's entire body convulsed as come spurted across his chest, drops even painting his perfect, pale neck from the force of his release.

"Fuck, that was... fuck. Wow." Timmy's voice was utterly blissed out; throaty and breathless. He lay there for a while so still it was as if his bones had dissolved. Armie started to worry that he may have actually killed the kid. Death by orgasm. Tricky one to explain.

Then suddenly Tim seemed to pull a spark of energy from within himself, enough to sit bolt upright and punch Armie on the arm.

"Seriously though, what the hell Armie, how are you here? You're meant to be filming for another two weeks!"

"I pulled some strings. Wanted to see you. Couldn't miss tomorrow."

Timmy picked up his phone from the bedside table. 1.41am shone from the display.

"Tomorrow is today." He grinned.

Armie smiled back at him, planting a chaste kiss onto full, pink lips.

"So it is. Happy birthday baby."


End file.
